Boondocks: Night of the Werewolf
by CKingwill
Summary: It's time for Halloween and Huey Freeman is inevitably in a sour mood. To make this Halloween even worse, strange occurrences in Woodcrest seem to be linked to him. Is he a culprit? Is he a murderer? And to top it all off, he's forced to go trick-or-treating at the worst of times. Note: all the characters retained their TV ages.


_The Boondocks_ : Night of the Werewolf

"I never used to believe in myths, legends, or fables. Until I lived a nightmare" —Huey Freeman.

Chapter 1

It was close to Halloween in Woodcrest. Just like the rest of America, this wealthy suburb was gearing up for the holiday. To Huey Freeman, Halloween was yet another "holiday" in which Corporate America made money off of Americans through crap such as candy, costumes, and party decorations. Unlike other years where he really complained about the holiday, Huey remained relatively quiet. He laid low. He went to school, came home, and went to bed; avoiding people and chances to go outside. His behavior became a concern to his family.

His grandfather, Robert Freeman had always known Huey was an introvert but this behavior was very odd, even for him.

"You all right, boy?" Robert asked Huey one day. Halloween was 2 days away. Huey had been behaving strangely for about a week. He was extremely tired in the mornings and he woke with a full stomach. His afro felt more unkempt than usual and he has had to cut his fingernails and toenails more often than a normal person has to.

"Yes, I'm fine Granddad" Huey groaned in response. "I think I'm coming over something, that's all."

"You going to do something on Halloween?"

"What do you think?" Huey snapped.

"…No?" Huey just walked upstairs and lad down on his bed.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Huey asked himself. _I feel so weak. I feel so hungry. I can't remember my dreams anymore._

"Nigga, get yo black us up!" bellowed Riley Freeman as the younger Freeman brother barged into the bedroom.

"Go away Riley" Huey moaned.

"Man, normally it's you telling _me_ to get off my ass and do shit and now it's me telling you! What the fuck?!"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Pull out that inner strength man. Find it and pull that shit out of you and stop being a bitch ass nigga" Riley said, slightly quoting Eminem.

"You like Eminem?"

"Hell yeah! That nigga may be white but he ain't no bitch."

"Basically a white person trying to steal from black culture once more. Even if it's a negative aspect like rap, he's still another Elvis."

"Who's Elvis? Nigga you gay" Riley said before walking back out and leaving Huey alone. Huey sulked as he lay on his pillow, thinking about his predicament.

Still puzzled about what was happening to him, Huey suddenly had an idea. He got up and rigged up a video camera. He intended to capture whatever happens tonight on film.

Night came. It was past midnight. Riley was snoring and talking to himself in his sleep. Unlike his younger brother, Huey tossed and turned, half-awake. The video camera was set up and it was recording for the entire night. Huey couldn't sleep because he was nervous for what could happen. When he finally began to shut his eyes for good, the moon was full and the sky was clear. The light of the full moon illuminated into Huey's bedroom and light shined on the now sleeping Huey Freeman.

Huey lay still but soon began to toss and turn once more. Suddenly, he fell right out of bed. Groaning, he woke up, confused and half-asleep. As he stood up, he collapsed to the floor and went into a fit of convulsions. He started drooling. The hair on his body began to grow into tufts of fur uncontrollably. Still barely awake, Huey couldn't believe this was happening. Right as he finally regained his balance, he felt his face contort before finally blacking out. The video camera was on the dresser, capturing every moment of this phenomenon…. Before the thing that was once Huey knocked the camera over.

Chapter 2

The next day, it was October 30th. It was a Friday so Halloween just happened to fall on a Saturday this year.

Huey crawled out of bed like he usually did lately and went over to his video camera. He noticed it laying on the ground and he thought this was very odd.

Shockingly, Huey had woken up naked. He had gone to bed in a pair of boxers…. Or at least he remembered doing so. He got on a pair of underwear and some jeans before turning his camera back on. Initially, when he tried to playback the tape, there was only static. He took the tape and then put it back in. He pressed "play". Huey had to skip several hours of footage of just him sleeping before he finally got to about midnight. The video showed him tossing and turning. Skipping to half an hour later, Huey watched himself fall out of bed, twitch and turn on the floor, and then seemingly undergo a gruesome transformation. The furry creature that seemed to have replaced Huey stalked around the room, completely ignoring the sleeping Riley before leaping at the camera. The screen then went to static once more. Huey stared at the film, dumfounded. He made mental note of the full moon illuminating into the room.

"Aye, what you doing over there, nigga?" Riley's voice broke the silence. Huey quickly closed the video camera and hid the tape from Riley.

"Nothing" Huey replied and he went downstairs for breakfast.

Still feeling extremely tired, Huey ate his cereal in a slow pace, letting the majority of his breakfast become soggy and unappetizing.

The morning news was on. Huey lazily watched a new story from last night in which a cab driver was found mauled to death. There were scratch marks all over his body and his taxi. The body was found at approximately 3 am. The car and the body were found on a deserted road within the Wuncler Forest Preserve. Unbeknownst to Huey, this case was 1 of many strange occurrences in which at least 1 person has been found slain by an unknown assailant.

When it was time to head for the bus, Huey dragged his backpack downstairs and set out for the bus stop. Riley was slow to come outside as usual but he still made it to the bus on time. While waiting, the boys were greeted by Jazmine DuBois. Since Halloween was on Saturday this year, J. Edgar Hoover Elementary allowed their students to wear their Halloween costumes to school on Friday. By the looks of it, Jazmine had happily participated in this ordeal. She walked over wearing a pink dress and a tiara. But the weirdest part of her costume was the fact she had whiskers painted onto her face.

"Meow! Hi guys!" she chirped. Both Freeman boys have her looks of disdain and ridicule.

"You are a feline humanoid?" Huey asked, choosing his words to be long and confusing for the mulatto girl to comprehend. His antics failed however.

"No silly! I'm a kitty cat princess! This is my Halloween costume!"

"No shit!" Riley retorted. "Ya look gay too!" Jazmine glared at Riley.

"Will you guys come trick-or-treating with me?" she asked sweetly.

"No" Huey quickly responded. Riley simply rocked with laughter.

"Please Huey! You already said no to dressing up with me! We could have had Riley in on it!"

"Wait what?!" Riley demanded.

"I wanted us 3 to go as Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"THAT'S GAY! Nigga you GAY!" Riley spat abruptly. He rolled on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"I second that" Huey said, after putting some thought into it.

Jazmine glared at Riley again and then at Huey. "Please come with me! My other friends are all going to parties that I wasn't invited to."

 _Wonder why…_ Huey thought to himself.

"Hehehahahe like Reezy would go with your bitch ass!"

"But Riley, I know all the streets where the people give out big candy bars galore!" Jazmine countered.

"Galore as in, out their asses?"

"Ummm sure I guess."

"Aight, I'll go, but I ain't talking to you. Might just let you take me to this candy stash and then I'll leave yo ass in a ditch or somethin'."

"Huey, please come with us!" Jazmine begged.

 _I can't be outside at night_. "No Jazmine, you already have Riley somehow going with you."

"Aye! Nigga don't just walk out and leave me here with her!"

The bus pulled up. Bus driver Uncle Ruckus opened the door and greeted the 3 children with a sneer. "Back of the bus monkeys and half-breed" he ordered them. "White children sitting in the back, clear the area. Head to the front so that you don't catch whiff of their stank! Those monkeys just might throw shit at ya!" The white children complied and made room for the Freemans and Jazmine. Jazmine tried to sit with both Huey and Riley but her dress took up nearly an entire seat so the boys sent her to the seat behind them. Jazmine passed the time staring outside at all the different Halloween decorations around town while Riley slept. Huey continued to contemplate what he dealing with.

The day was a typical day at school for Hue but it had a Halloween theme. As he ignored the school system's attempts at creating a hybrid of Halloween commercialism and the school curriculum, Huey had to endure painful thoughts of uneasiness. He didn't know what to expect from what he watched in that video of himself.

Chapter 3

After school, Huey Freeman went right home on the bus as usual. Jazmine had stayed after school for their class's Halloween party so thankfully, she was out of his hair. Riley came right home too. He was now debating dressing up for Halloween. He initially wanted to buy a costume but all the costumes at Party City were either gay in his eyes or too expensive for Granddad. Riley instead settled on making his own costume.

As the Freeman boys walked home, Riley offered his costume idea to Huey. "Imma go as a gangsta!" he declared. "I gots me some chains, snapback, and the Tim's."

"You are a representative of what is destroying the African-American youth" Huey sighed. The boys came into their house. Huey went right upstairs while Riley plopped down on the sofa and put on BET.

Granddad was taking a nap so there were no real plans for dinner. As Huey wondered if something strange would happen to him tonight, he thought about dinner and how he was waking up in the mornings, feeling full. As far as he could remember, he had not eaten any large meals for dinner. Aside from some salads or a peanut butter sandwich, he had been eating fairly light. When he woke up feeling full, he noticed that he felt full as if he had consumed meat. As a passionate vegetarian, Huey wondered how this was even possible. Was he sleep eating? Huey was beginning to rule out sleepwalking based on the footage his camera captured.

When it was time for dinner, the boys were left with no meal as Granddad had left them to go bowling with Tom. Granddad, being the clueless old man that he was, had left his America Express card behind. Riley seized the opportunity to go order a pizza and charge it to Granddad's card. Riley selfishly took the whole pizza for himself. Huey came downstairs with an idea. If he was feeling full each morning despite not even eating large meals, he wondered what would happen if he were to actually eat a large meal. As Riley waited around for his pizza, Huey made a huge bowl of salad in the kitchen for himself. He found some dinner rolls and heated those up as well. He took a bottle of Gatorade from Riley's Gatorade stash as well. Soon enough, he was sitting in front of a meal big enough for 2 people at least. He hungrily wolfed down all his food.

The doorbell rang. Riley answered the door and was met by a nerdy-looking pizza delivery guy. Riley informed the delivery guy that he had paid online and he sent the driver away with no tip. He slammed the door in the guy's face, locked it, and proceeded to eat his pizza on the sofa. He had ordered an extra-large, meat lover's pizza full of sausage, bacon, pepperoni, and ham.

As Riley greedily ate his pizza, Huey could not help but stare at it. Suddenly, he felt overtaken by a new desire for meat. Riley finished his third piece of pizza before he left to go take a piss. With him gone, Huey crept over and stole a slice of pizza. Huey couldn't believe himself as he ate every last bite of the meaty pizza. He also licked his chops strangely.

Riley returned and he noticed part of his pizza missing. "Nigga! Did I just catch you eatin' my pizza?!" he demanded. Huey stood, feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm hungry" Huey countered, almost detecting a growl in his voice.

"Get your own food faggot!" Riley yelled at him. He took his pizza into the kitchen to continue eating. Huey sighed and laid down on the sofa and moaned. "Gay ass nigga" Riley muttered.

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang once again. "God damn, better not be that pizza nigga again" Riley muttered.

"Or early trick-or-treaters" Huey added. Riley opened the door and he was greeted by Cindy McPhearson.

"Wassup homie" she said.

"What you want, C-Murph?" Riley asked, letting her in.

"You wanna help me get Halloween started a day earlier? We be makin' paper too" she offered.

"I'm listening" said Riley.

"So I'm in that stupid Girl Scouts club right? Well when we was sellin' cookies, I got an idea. Imma make a move on Halloween candy. I wanna move Halloween candy around the neighborhoods. Instead of kids like you and me going to houses for candy, we'll get the candy to come to us."

"When do we get that paper you is hinting at?" Cindy strode into the kitchen and stole a slice of Riley's pizza. Riley glared at her as she did so.

"I was getting to that" she said.

"Well you slow" Riley said, folding his arms in suspicion.

"Look nigga, just let me explain!"

"Hell no! Get outta here!"

"Aight man. Screw you, Reezy" she muttered as she left.

It was getting late. Huey had retired to his bedroom. Granddad had called and said was coming home soon. As Huey got ready for bed, Riley came into their bedroom. "Yo man look, it's a full moon. Make a wish." Huey froze. He remembered the light of the full moon in his video. "I wish I could make lots of paper and be the realest nigga ever" Riley whispered up at the full moon. Huey stared at the full moon and proceeded to shut his window and close the curtains. "Nigga you gay" Riley muttered. Huey ignored him and tucked himself in to go to sleep.

Granddad came home at about 10. He checked in on Huey, sent Riley to bed, and foolishly opened their curtains again, allowing the full moon to shine into the room. The light shined on Huey and once more, his mysterious transformation occurred. A monster soon awakened, smashed open the window, and fled into the night.

Cindy McPhearson was feeling tired. She and 1 of her homegirls, Kelly were out on the streets of Woodcrest, way past curfew. Unlike Riley, Cindy found some kids who were interested in her cause: "'Cause we want paper!" they'd say.

Cindy and Kelly were about finished scouting out another section of the neighborhood where the candy was supposed to be good when they heard a noise. They had just crossed an alley and they thought they heard something big and very fast rustle past some trash cans.

"Cindy did you just hear that?" Kelly asked, shuddering.

"Yeah" Cindy whispered back. "Was probably a rat."

"Yeah… You're probably right." The girls kept walking. Cindy knew a shortcut back to her house through a park. Kelly's house was on the way. It bordered the Wuncler Forest Preserve. The girls were leaving the urban epicenter of Woodcrest and were heading into a very wooded part which was the park and forest preserve. "Girl, our parents are gonna be pissed!" Kelly whispered.

"Eh. Mine are probably drunk or asleep. I'm good" Cindy replied flatly. "Well, here's the split. See ya tomorrow, girl."

"See ya girl" Kelly waved as she headed towards her house. Cindy decided to pick up her pace, briskfully walking towards her parents' mansion in the distance.

Alone, the creature of the night sighted his prey. He had been exploring an alley but came up with nothing. 2 juvenile females had past him. He tracked their scent to this park and forest preserve that he's frequented lately. Under the light of the full moon, the werewolf moved in the brush. Avoiding away from the humans' walking path, he followed the girl in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Suddenly, the girl slowed her pace. The werewolf did the same. The girl bent down to tie her shoe. The werewolf licked its chops, looking forward to fresh meat. As the girl finished, the werewolf struck.

Kelly finished tying her shoe and looked up. A dark form leapt out of the shadows and pinned her down. Kelly screamed in sheer terror as a pair of claws ripped her open as if she were a pillow case. Blood poured onto the jogging path as little Kelly was mercilessly dragged into the woods. Dying, she was torn limb from limb and mauled.

Chapter 4

The next day brought Halloween. Huey Freeman had woken up feeling _very_ full. He guessed it was from his huge dinner last night. He had worn a T-shirt to bed and discovered it in tatters on the floor. This made him feel very uncomfortable. What made him feel even more uneasy was the fact that the dump hen took that morning was probably the biggest dump he's seen himself take in his life. He checked himself in the mirror and to his shock, he pointed out blood stains in his afro and on his face. He also removed a tuft of fur from behind his hair. He stared at the hair that seemed very dog-like. No, it was _wolf_ -like! Huey checked it in a North American wildlife book he got from the public library.

Huey rewatched his video footage once more. He paused it at the start of when the furry thing pops up. He zoomed in at 100% on his computer. He could point out the faint outline of a snout protruding from the creature's would-be face.

A tuft of wolf fur in his hair.

Footage of a wolf-like creature in his room at night.

The full moon.

Huey put the pieces of the puzzle together: he is a werewolf.

Huey went downstairs and came upon Granddad watching the morning news. Granddad seemed to be in a melancholy mood. "Oh boy, it's terrible" he sighed.

"What is it?"

"A little girl was found dead near the park." Huey turned his attention to the television. The picture showed paramedics zipping up what appeared to be a child-sized body bag. A news reporter entered the scene.

"Joggers early this morning discovered the mangled body of Kelly Burke. She was only 8 years old. The community is shocked with this tragic incident that authorities are now linking to the string of murders plaguing the Woodcrest area."

"Damn" Huey said. "She went to our school." Huey dropped to his knees. "It was me… I killed her…" he whispered to himself but Granddad didn't hear him.

"I'm just shocked…" said a woman being interviewed. She was obviously Kelly's mother. "A tight-knit and safe community like Woodcrest should not be a place where your children could be killed. It's just awful! Don't let your children outside! I pray for all of you that they don't end up like my baby Kelly! Awwwwwwwhhhhaah!" Granddad turned off the television.

"I'm having second thoughts about you boys trick-or-treating tonight" he announced. "Between that taxi driver being found dead to this poor little girl, the streets at night might be too damn dangerous for y'all."

"Aww hell no Granddad! Ain't nobody stopping dis nigga from getting his candy!" Riley protested as he came into the living room. "What makes you thing Imma let myself get killed like that dumb hoe?" Huey glared at Riley.

"Show some respect boy!" Granddad ordered.

"I'll stay in Granddad" said Huey despite having a grim feeling about what will occur tonight.

"I'm going!" Riley declared.

"All right fine! But I don't want you going past our block!"

"Aww hell no! That's so gay!"

"Deal with it boy!"

Riley stomped upstairs, leaving Huey alone with Granddad. Granddad noticed Huey frown with guilt behind his piercing glare. "Something bothering you, boy?"

"I… I feel bad for the girl…"

"I'll say. Imagine if that were Jazmine."

 _Jazmine._ She's going trick-or-treating tonight too. Cindy was supposed to be outside at night too along with all the other children of Woodcrest. They were now all in danger because of Huey. He had to save them somehow.

Chapter 5

It was now the midafternoon. Trick-or-treating would start at approximately 6:00. Huey had still not thought of an idea to save all the children of Woodcrest.

Huey finally decided that it would be best if he chained himself up in the basement. The problem was, he didn't have any chains strong enough to hold down a werewolf. In his downtime, Huey had done some research into werewolves. This is what he found out:

Werewolves are extremely strong and powerfully built. Hence why Huey's chain plan would theoretically fail

A man becomes a werewolf through being bitten by a cursed wolf, being born a werewolf due to a parent being a werewolf, or by being cursed by dark magic

A werewolf can only be killed by a silver bullet to the heart or by decapitation

The light of a full moon triggers a man's transformation into a werewolf

A man can control his transformations eventually to the point of being able to turn into a werewolf at will

How did he even become a wolf in the first place? This was the million dollar question. Huey considered all the potential scenarios:

Wolves are not native to Maryland to even begin with. Even if they were, Granddad would never take him and Riley out to the woods, let alone a zoo.

Neither his mother nor father was a werewolf (as far as he knew)

Could he have been cursed? Huey thoughtfully considered that possibility. Who would curse him? _Curses were supposed to mythical, like Heaven and Hell_ he thought. As Huey contemplated this further, he suddenly remembered.

Not too long ago, his class had taken a field trip to go see an authentic European village. This was a village model of the Middle Ages. The _Dark Ages_ as Huey saw the time period. To Huey, the Middle Ages were nothing more than a time of unavoidable detainment for the advancement of science and knowledge, thanks to priests and sorcerers.

On a tour of this medieval exhibition, Huey had found himself excruciatingly bored and furious. He was pissed off at the fact that this "tourist attraction" excluded any aspect of black people at all. He impatiently informed their tour guide that many black immigrants from Northern Africa, associated with Muslims and referred to as "Moors" had lived in parts of Europe such as Italy. The tour guide simply patted Huey on the head and went back into character of being an ignorant white person. At that point, Huey could not stand for this any longer.

"The Middle Ages were otherwise known as the Dark Ages because the ludicrous buffoons that you all imitate in this establishment worshipped pagan gods, kings, and queens who essentially outlawed the spreading of knowledge. Instead, you had nothing more than the fruition of filthy, ignorant, racist, and pathetic kingdoms of white men who would one day form the colonial powers whose descendants still arguably oppress people of color to this day!" he yelled with outrage. The tour guide and various villager actors stared at Huey with amazement. Out of the corner of his eye, Huey noticed a short, stout, elderly woman cackling to herself and gesturing. She gestured to Huey and appeared to mumble something to herself.

 _Man, sometimes I wish I was still a domestic terrorist. Sometimes I just want to hurt white people_ Huey thought, letting an evil thought slip through his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, that same old woman cackled.

In the present, Huey realized that he had his answer for how he became a werewolf.

Cindy McPhearson came up to the DuBois doorstep and rang the doorbell. While waiting, she dried her tears. She had lost a dear friend. She was so sad that Kelly was gone. She needed comfort from a friend. Sarah DuBois answered the door. "Oh! Cindy! Hello!"

"Hey Mrs. DuBois, is Jazmine home?" Cindy squeaked.

"Yes! I'm so sorry about Kelly…"

"Thank you." Jazmine came running downstairs. She too looked somewhat saddened.

"I heard about Kelly…"

"I didn't get to say goodbye… Can… we hang today?"

"Sure. What are friends for?"

"Thank you." Jazmine pulled Cindy into a hug. Cindy returned the favor. Jazmine sighed.

"It's still Halloween" she said with a slight hint of optimism.

"Yeah… We, I mean, Kelly, me, and some others had a candy heist planned. Now I don't wanna do it!" Cindy sobbed slightly.

"That's okay! You can trick-or-treat with me and Riley!"

"Reezy's going wichu?"

"Yeah but only for the candy."

"Aight. Sounds fun."

"Do you have a costume?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What is it?"

"I was gonna be a rap god."

"Cool. Do it! I'll help!"

"Aight." Jazmine led Cindy up to her room so that they could play with and try on costumes.

"We'll make you a rap goddess!" Jazmine declared.

"Whoa there nigga. Let's not get into anything gay."

"Ahhgh you sound like Riley."

Chapter 6

It was sundown. The time had come for the Freeman boys to meet up with Jazmine for trick-or-treating. Riley had taken the liberty to dress up but his costume was just as Huey had predicted: he was wearing oversized Adidas brand Adistar track pants with the treefoil logo, he boxers were showing from his baggy pants, he wore a plain, white long-sleeved shirt with a gold chain around his neck, and he wore a Bulls snapback sideways. Greeted by this site downstairs, Huey was disgusted.

"The hell you supposed to be?" Riley asked him. He had two empty Nike sackpacks for candy in each hand.

"Myself" Huey coldly stated. "I'm not even going, remember?"

"Hahaha didn't ya hear? Granddad's making you escort me and Jazmine! So gay! I can understand Jazmine needing somebody to hold her hand, but me? Man, I ain't a bitch ass nigga!"

 _Fuck._ "Why wasn't I told this earlier?!" Huey demanded.

"You was cooped up in our room. I bets you was spanking the meat up there to some gay porn!"

"I'll have you know I was definitely notdoing _that_. When do we leave?"

"Now!" Granddad suddenly yelled from behind them. "Get yo little black asses outta here! Trick-or-Treaters are coming soon! Some of those kids might have hot, single moms that your granddaddy wanna hook up with! Get out!" He threw Huey a simple cloth sack for candy before shoving him and Riley out onto the porch and locking them out. Huey also had a hooded sweatshirt which he soon put on.

Huey glanced up at the sun. It would get dark in about two hours and he still hadn't thought of an idea to stop the werewolf/himself.

"Huey! Riley!" The boys turned and saw Jazmine in her kitty cat princess costume crossing the street along with Cindy McPherson. "This is so exciting! The four of us; trick-or-treating with no adults!"

"Where did she come from?" Huey asked, inquiring about Cindy. Riley checked out Cindy's costume. She was essentially wearing a female version of his costume except her pants were Nike yoga pants instead.

"Guess gangstas think alike" he said.

"Yeah my nigga" she winked at him.

"Cindy's joining us. Oh give her a break Huey. She lost a friend."

"Fine."

"Yo Jaz, where to first?" Cindy piped up. You gots the map on your phone."

"Right" Jazmine replied, pulling out her iPhone 6 plus. "I say we head over to Orchard Street and then cross over into Knox Avenue. They got candy bars the size of Texas over there!"

"Our Granddad didn't want Riley and I going past our block. You two can go but Riley and I won't follow" he said sternly. Huey hoped they'd listen and then he could get more time to formulate a plan.

"Hell no nigga! Fuck what that old ass nigga said! Reezy goes where there's good candy!" Riley protested.

"Reezy's right, McHater! We on our own. This is our time, not the time for your Granddad's gay rules!" Cindy chimed in.

"Yeah!" Jazmine said as well. "Well, majority rules! Let's go!" Huey sighed and trudged down the road with his brother and friends.

As they walked, they stopped at about every other house and got average and decent candy but nothing would be compared to their ultimate goal. Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy all actively took candy while Huey stood behind, scowling at everyone they met. Suddenly, Huey realized that they would pass the park where Kelly Burke was killed. It was the same park that bordered the Wuncler Forest Preserve. About 10 minutes later, the 4 children crossed a street that took them past the perimeter of the park. From his vantage point, Huey could see the yellow police tape all over the crime scene. _My crime scene_ , he realized.

Cindy took 1 look at the park and sniffled. Jazmine put an arm around her and the 2 girls walked a little faster to avoid looking at the park any longer. After they passed the park, the kids found themselves walking through the outskirts of the Woodcrest town square. They passed by several shops closed for the evening and incoming night.

Night was soon falling. Jack-O-Lanterns with candles inside them soon glowed in the growing dark, lighting the children's way along with the street lamps. They passed other groups of trick-or-treaters, but not too many.

As Huey walked by another store, he suddenly heard a growl. Taking a step backwards, he turned to see his reflection in the glass. Huey jumped at the sight: instead of his own face, a wolf's head stared back at him, its fangs drooling and its tongue lapping up saliva. "No!" Huey cried out loud. Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy all turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aye nigga, shut the fuck up" Riley bluntly said.

"Huey, I know that you don't have a costume, but how would you like me to assign you an identity?" Jazmine asked. "Since I'm a princess, you can be my pauper! Then you'll become a prince!" When they heard that, Riley and Cindy quenched with laughter.

"I don't even know what that is but it sound gay! Hahahahaha!" Riley laughed out loud until he rolled on the floor.

"Amen to that!" Cindy laughed too.

Huey glared at all 3 of them. He stole another glance at his reflection in the glass. A hungry wolf stared back him once more. Dried blood stains covered its fur in certain areas. Huey pictured a wolf howling in the night. He noticed that the moon was rising.

"I don't want to be here!" Huey bellowed with a slight snarl in his voice. Jazmine and Cindy jumped back at Huey's almost over-reaction but Riley wasn't letting up.

"Hahaha nigga please. I didn't even know you could yell that loud! You still gay!"

 _He is angering me! The moon is full! Must fight this!_ _ **This wolf is always at your feet**_ a new voice said in Huey's head. _**Finish these useless sheep!**_

The moon was now full and it illuminated on Huey. Still scowling at his brother and friends, Huey detected a transformation coming on. "No not now!" Huey shouted. Before his very eyes, his fingernails suddenly became longer. The hair on his arms began to grow out of control before forming the baselines of fur. Huey closed his eyes, only to see the exact same image of a snarling wolf from before.

"Huey! What's the matter?!" Jazmine attempted to tap her best friend on the shoulder. Cindy tried to pull Jazmine back but the latter fought to try to get Huey's attention.

WHAM! Huey couldn't control himself as he shoved Jazmine aside. Jazmine landed on the sidewalk with a thud.

"Yo nigga! Why you trippin'?! Thought you two had something o' some shit!" Riley demanded. Jazmine stood back up and stood by Riley's side. Huey stared at them with almost bloodshot eyes.

"Go… away…" he groaned.

"Hell no! You trying to pull some terrorist shit again nigga?!" Riley demanded. Riley and Jazmine stepped forward once more. Huey felt something beginning to contort his face. It was as if he was becoming less human by the second. Riley and Jazmine both tried to grab a hold of Huey.

With his growing claws, the beast lashed out. He lunged for the mulatto girl but the darker boy got in the way.

"Ow! Fuck you Huey!" Riley cried out. The claw managed to scratch through his shirt and pierce his skin. It was only a minor cut though. "You got nails of a hoe!"

Huey managed to regain control of his actions. He fell to his knees in agony. As he kneeled over, he felt his face contort once more.

"Ahhhh ughhhh" Huey howled in pain as a snout contorted from his face, covered in fur. His afro grew into a mess of fur. He tried to hide his face with his sweatshirt's long, dangling hood.

"Huey?!" Riley jumped back along with Cindy. They beckoned Jazmine to do the same.

"Riley… Jazmine… Leave me…" Huey spoke in a soft tone that developed into a low growl.

He hid his face from view. _**The Wolf lives!**_ Huey looked back up, his hood falling off of his head. What emerged wasn't Huey. Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy all gaped in fright when a wolf's head was in the place of Huey Freeman's head.

"I said go… grrrrraw awrrrroooo!"

"Run niggas!" Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs. She and Riley dragged Jazmine a few feet before she barreled on after them. Soon, the beast was alone in the street, but not for long. A teenage couple who thought they could trick-or-treat made a pit stop to use their current Halloween treat: pot. The young man lit a joint for the girl who smoked it with intense pleasure. Taking a seat, they sat in a small, deserted set of tables. The beast was shortly on their trail. Now cuddling together, both the man and the woman had their backs turned to their impending doom. The creature of the night got on all fours and stalked slowly to the bench like a hound dog. Still cuddling, the couple was too engrossed in laughter and anticipation to hear the beast launch itself off the ground with a spring in its furry hind legs. His right claw dug into the girl's chest and the left one dug into the guy's. Both humans screamed in agony as the claws dug deeper, crushing internal organs and churning up their flesh. Bleeding out, they both fell to the ground. Withering, they tried to hold one another as they were each torn limb from limb.

A short time later, the beast continued his rampage. Still roaming the town square, he climbed up the tower of city hall. Overlooking the city, he could see lights that signified isolated pockets of people and neighborhoods. Snarling, the beast stared at the full moon and howled maniacally into the night.

Chapter 7

Panting, the 3 kids stopped to catch their breath. "Is he following us?" Jazmine squeaked.

"Nah I think we ditched him" Cindy replied, short of breath. She and Jazmine had drank a lot of soda and ate some candy prior to meeting the Freemans so they now both had cramps.

"Yo what the fuck was that?!" Riley demanded. "My gay-ass brother just turns into a beast!"

"That wasn't Huey" Jazmine said. "That was an animal. A monster!"

"It was wearing his clothes though" Cindy said. "He had the huge-ass afro just like McHater's too."

"And shit man, that mothafucka made us drop all our candy!" Riley bellowed with anger. Cindy rolled her eyes at this statement. "And where are we anyways?!"

They had stopped in a fairly unfamiliar part of town. It was a bit more rural and there were fewer houses. Jazmine pulled out her phone to check.

"No! My iPhone just died!" she cried in frustration.

"I left mine in my other pants at your place" Cindy sighed. She looked at Riley with some hope in her eyes.

"My Granddad be too gay to even get me a phone" Riley muttered.

"Ahhhhh wahhahahaa! We're stuck here! I want my mommy and daddy! I want Huey to be okay!" Jazmine cried out. Her cat whiskers began to rub off due to the tears streaming down her face. Riley rolled his eyes and turned to Cindy.

"Ah hell no. We gotta keep her with us? She gonna slow us down with her crying! I say we leave her in that ditch over there."

"Ah c'mon Reezy, that's cold even fo' you man. Jazmine cheered me up this morning and I ain't never been crying like a baby before today. I gotta keep her with me. That's what friends are for."

"Pshhhh you can do that. I won't. That sounds gay" Riley retorted.

"Jazmine, maybe I can get us a ride home" Cindy said to Jazmine, trying to change the subject a little.

"How? Are you suggesting that we hitchhike? We can't do that. Daddy always told me not to talk to strangers."

"Too bad, that bitch nigga ain't here" Riley chimed in.

"I'll thumb us a ride" Cindy volunteered. She went back to the edge of the road and held her thumb out. What she didn't count on though was the fact that it was dark outside.

"Ughhhhh where's a bus when you actually need it?!" Jazmine muttered with frustration. "This is some ol' bullshit." Riley and Cindy each exchanged snickering glances at Jazmine's last words.

"What?" Jazmine asked them. Suddenly, the 3 children saw headlights in the distance.

"Aww fuck yes!" Cindy cried.

"It's a truck…" Jazmine observed. The car stopped right in front of them. In the night, they could see that the windows were darkened. The driver's seat opened up and the driver greeted them.

 _(Uncle Ruckus theme)._ "Well, well, well! What do we have here? A white girl with her half white friend and what I assume to be the negro slave they share? What are you 1 and a half white girls doing in this neck of the woods? Did your slave run away?" Uncle Ruckus asked. "I have a branding iron back at my house if y'all need 1."

"Mr. Ruckus!" Jazmine cried.

"Jazmine DuBois? Well, seems to me that your nigga father finally let you out of that part jungle of a home for you to meet some white folks! I see you brought along a nigga still though" he said, pointing at Riley.

"Cut the shit Ruckus. Give us a lift home" Riley snapped.

"Absolutely not, nigga! Use those monkey legs of yours to get yourself home. White men made you trek all across East Africa in shackles during the Slave Trade so I'm sure you can walk or vine swing your monkey ass back to your shack of a house" Ruckus sternly replied before going back to smiling at Cindy and partially Jazmine.

"Please Sir, can you give us a ride back to our house?" Cindy asked in the most un-ghetto voice that she could make.

"Oh I'd be happy to, little white girl! In fact, my house is right up the road. See, I was going into town to buy candy for all the little white children that I'm expecting want to pay ol' Uncle Ruckus a trick-or-treating visit. Hop in!"

Ruckus opened the passenger seat for Cindy who climbed in. Ruckus opened the backseat for Jazmine but closed the door when Riley stepped up.

"The fuck nigga?!" Riley demanded.

"You know the rules. Negroes sit outside in the way back" Ruckus barked.

Riley flipped Ruckus off and climbed into the back.

"Aww man, it's cold as a bitch out here!" Riley complained. "This ride better be short as—" Ruckus keyed the truck's ignition and turned on the radio. Racist country music began blaring, overpowering Riley's deafening complaining from the way back.

"Those niggas. They come from a warm climate yet they complain about a little cold. You young ladies have to realize, the white man always wins. Well, half of you would win, Jazmine" Ruckus says, giving Jazmine a mocking smile. The truck started heading down the dismal dirt road.

Chapter 8

Huey Freeman caught his breath. A second ago, he was a ferocious beast and now, he was himself once more. But, not exactly. Huey Freeman felt fur protruding from what was left of his sweatshirt. Huey stood under the cover of a large tree that somewhat blocked out the moonlight. He stared down at the warm mess in his hands: he was holding intestines. Immediately, he dropped them in fright and utter disgust. The torn apart corpse of a young boy lay at Huey's feet. His ghoul mask smashed and coated with blood. "I have to get cured…" Huey mumbled. "Arrggggggg arrrrrrrahhhhhh!" Huey lost control and the Wolf lived on once more.

"We're here" Ruckus announced optimistically. He opened the doors for Cindy and Jazmine to climb out while he yelled at Riley to get out. The 3 children stared at Ruckus's nearly dilapidated shack of a home.

"Dis nigga so poor" Riley observed.

"Jazmine why we here?" Cindy asked. "Pretty sure this dude don't got a phone made in this century."

"We'll ask him to take him back to my house soon" Jazmine replied.

Uncle Ruckus carried several humongous bags of candy into his house. Alone outside, the kids shivered.

"God, he could have let us inside" Jazmine sighed.

"I ain't going in that bitch" Riley said.

"You guys hear that?" Cindy said over the wind. Riley and Jazmine listened quietly. They could hear faint howling from what they guessed was at least 2 miles away. Uncle Ruckus suddenly burst back outside. He was carrying a shotgun.

"Did you girls hear that?!" he cried. He turned to Riley. "That nigga's deaf and dumb so he don't count. It sounded like a wolf!"

"Yes!" Jazmine shouted at Ruckus. "It's Huey!"

"The other nigga? What do you mean little mixed breed girl?" Ruckus questioned with curiosity.

"Huey Freeman is a werewolf" Jazmine said with sorrow.

"Oh sweet Jesus! A nigga werewolf! I didn't even know that was possible! And I'm a self-proclaimed werewolf hunter!"

"Werewolf hunter?" Cindy asked.

"Why yes! As a proud white man, I embrace every aspect of white culture including hunting werewolves. I'm embracing my German heritage" Ruckus said with pride. Riley snickered at Ruckus's nonsense while Cindy and Jazmine seemed to respect the old man's pride.

Cindy spoke up. "Uncle Ruckus, can you take us back to Jazmine's house?" she asked again in a sweet voice.

"I'd be happy to, little white girl. However, your Uncle Ruckus now has a nigga werewolf to hunt. Those must be dangerous: half monkey and half wolf. Sounds like something out of Hell. Okay children and nigga, get in. Nigga get in the back."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you" Riley mused.

Ruckus brandished his shotgun before going back inside to retrieve a silver pistol.

"You have a lot of guns…" Jazmine said cautiously. "I think President Obama banned handguns in our state."

"I don't listen to a word that baboon says" Ruckus replied sternly.

The girls got in truck while Riley climbed into the open back.

"See that?" Ruckus pointed at Riley as he pulled out of the driveway. "He's sitting in the back like the livestock that he is!" Jazmine and Cindy exchanged looks of disdain and sighed as Ruckus roared with hysterical laughter. This was going to be a long short ride.

Chapter 9

Outside the gazebo in the south end of Wuncler Park, trick-or-treaters frolicked about. The gazebo was lit up and decorated to create a makeshift haunted house. With a circular perimeter and a conical structure going up to the top, the gazebo was modified to become a haunted exhibit filed with paper ghosts, glowing Jack O'Lanterns, and streamers. The haunted house had an entrance in which children went inside, followed an artificial cardboard pathway filled with enjoyable frights, and then exited from that same entrance. However, this joke of a haunted house was about to become a haunted reality. From within the adjacent woods of the Wuncler Forest Preserve, a pair of red eyes belonging to a wolf's menacing head peered at the gazebo packed with children.

Sammy Rollins, 7, skipped inside the haunted gazebo. He sported a Frankenstein's monster costume. The maze was dark but flashing lights guided Sammy. As Sammy rounded the first croner, he heard a loud thump. "BOOOOOO" a masculine voice suddenly shrieked. Sammy turned and freaked when he saw someone in a ghost costume pop out of seemingly nowhere. "I AM THE GHOST OF WOODCREST" the ghost boomed. He was obviously some teenage boy. Sammy looked back up at the ghost. As he started to continue on, the ghost suddenly moaned. This moan didn't sound faked or staged; it was real. Sammy looked up once more to find the teenager clutching his now bleeding chest. Sammy could see blood slowly trickling out of the boy's mouth from under his white sheet. Suddenly, a furry claw snatched the boy's face. Sammy watched in sheer terror as a werewolf stepped out of the shadows as it clawed open the teenager's face. Sammy stood frozen in a pool of the teenager's blood as the werewolf threw the latter's corpse down and launched itself full force upon Sammy Rollins. A short while later, a little girl came upon the werewolf feasting on the 2 corpses. Her shrill screams filled the gazebo but they soon became overpowered by the werewolf's maniacal howling.

Not far from the park gazebo, a looming stranger detected the sounds of a howling wolf. "Wolf" the stranger whispered to himself. "A devil hunts in the night." The man got off his sofa, grabbed silver bullets, and his rifle before setting out in a beat up pick-up truck kept outside his beat up home.

Also not far away, Uncle Ruckus and the kids could hear the werewolf's howls. "Oh Lord, I hear that nigga werewolf" Ruckus said out loud. "He's close. We're on its trail."

Cindy and Jazmine exchanged looks of uncertainty, not sure if they trusted Uncle Ruckus. Outside in the truck's back, Riley was snoring but shivering.

"It's nearly 11:00…" Cindy said, checking her wristwatch. Jazmine buried her face in her hands.

"My parents come home at midnight…" she groaned.

"Don't worry little girls" Ruckus said optimistically as he cut several cars off on the road. "I'll make sure you children get back home safely and the porch monkey gets back to his cage… as soon as I kill the nigga werewolf."

"You're gonna kill Huey?!" Jazmine shrieked.

"How else am I supposed to get rid of a werewolf, Jazmine?" Ruckus asked. "I would think that with the German heritage you got from your lovely mother that you would understand. Besides, the afro nigga is no more. The nigga inside him took over along with the werewolf blood now flowing through his veins."

"Awwwwhahhaaawwwhhawwwa!" Jazmine cried, believing all of Ruckus's words.

"Now, it seems to me that that howling was coming from the good man, Mr. Wuncler's park." Ruckus made a sharp left that set them on a straight path for Wuncler Park.

The park was now in utter chaos. The werewolf had finished off several more unfortunate gazebo goers before unveiling itself to the puzzled public outside. Screams filled the air as the werewolf's howling echoed in the night.

Ruckus pulled into the park's south parking lot. The gazebo was right in front of his truck's position. All around them, children and adults alike seem to be running for their lives. "Nigga werewolf's gotta be here" Ruckus said, panting as he clambered out of his truck. Riley woke up as Cindy and Jamzine filed out of the truck.

"What the fuck we doin' here?!" Riley demanded. "Why all these gay niggas running like a bunch of bitches?!" He made a wild, incomprehensible gesture towards the frightened townspeople.

"THERE IT IS!" Ruckus suddenly cried. He aimed his rifle and mounted his sidearm as he stared at the werewolf from across the parking lot. The monster loomed over the corpse of a young man.

"You foul, ugly, dirty, demented, unintelligent, low-income, food stamp stealin' werewolf monkey! You will pay for all the white lives that you've claimed!" Ruckus declared at the top of his lungs.

Ruckus circled the werewolf from afar. The werewolf did the same. Neither man nor beast man made any sudden movements.

"I don't want Huey to die" Jazmine squeaked. She, Cindy, and Riley were watching the upcoming fight from behind Ruckus's truck.

"Yeah… he may be a hater but he don't deserve to die" Cindy said sympathetically. "Maybe he just needs a good ass kickin'."

Riley stared on indifferently.

"Man, all I know is that nigga gonna pay and he gonna be in a shitload of trouble when Granddad finds out" he mockingly stated.

The werewolf stared at the newly arrived intruders. He claimed this park as his. He slaughtered those who got in his way. Now, this large, self-hating black man thinks he could stop the Wolf. Huey suddenly regained control of his thoughts. His subconscious awakened as he found himself staring at Uncle Ruckus who was somehow armed to the teeth. Only problem was, Huey was not in control of his actions. The Wolf still ruled his mind, body, and soul. _Soul._ Perhaps the Wolf did not have his soul. Huey peered through the werewolf's perspective. _He_ was the werewolf. The Wolf had merely invaded his body. Perhaps he could somehow control his powers by will just like what he had read earlier. Huey, being the pessimistic atheist that he was, never truly grasped nor respected the concept of people having souls. Now, in a situation where he could potentially shapeshift into a monster for the rest of his life, perhaps believing in faith and having a soul could be his way out of this nightmare. He saw Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy standing off to the side. Jazmine watched the scene with frightful and wretched eyes that Huey could tell were filling with tears. Cindy looked on in horror. Even Riley, being the ignorant and stupid nigga that he was, seemed to look on with a slight degree of concern for his brother. People the he cared about, well, people he at least called acquaintances, cared about his well-being. Another weakness that Huey had was empathy. Perhaps grasping the feelings of others around him could help him find his soul; amidst this nightmare that was consuming him. In his hatred for the white man, he never truly wanted to see them die at his hands. Now, his hands practically bled the blood of the very people he despised. His dream of overpowering white people had indeed transformed into a nightmare. He to find that inner strength that was his soul. He had to find the willpower to pull that shit out of him and get the motivation to overcome the Wolf.

"Come on! What you got ya baboon wolf?!" Ruckus demanded to the werewolf. For a good 10 seconds, the werewolf seemed to stare off into space. Impatient, Ruckus raised his rifle and fired.

"NOOOOOO HUEY!" Jazmine shrieked with fright.

"OH SHIIIIIT!" Riley and Cindy both screamed.

The bullet hit the werewolf square in the shoulder. The beats roared in pain.

"You'll be lying dead in a cotton field when I'm through with you!" Ruckus yelled.

Huey felt the bullet hit. Still in a nearly comatose state, he rocked back and forth suddenly as he absorbed the pain. However, the bullet was not made of silver. It went straight through the werewolf who quickly overcame the pain.

"Ahhhh hell no! I don't have any silver bullets! I'm too poor to afford them, unlike the white man!" Ruckus growled in frustration.

"YOU! STAND BACK! You have no idea what you're doing!" bellowed a new voice. Ruckus and the 3 kids turned to find a large Caucasian man sprinting into the parking lot. The werewolf seemed to notice the stranger as well as it gave the man a menacing glare that could kill.

"Who the hell is this nigga?" Riley asked as the mystery man tore right past the truck. "Dis nigga like James Bond or some shit?"

The children stared the man with amazement.

"His biceps are like the size of my head!" Cindy whispered to Jazmine with almost an almost dreamy tone to her voice.

The man thundered over to where Ruckus was standing. The new man had to be 6' 7, intimidating, and possessing massive muscle seemingly everywhere on his body. Long blond hair flowed down his head as his navy blue eyes pierced everything they focused on. He appeared to speak with a heavy German or Swedish accent. Ruckus, in a moment of distraction, seem to marvel at the white man as if he had just seen Jesus Christ himself.

"Who… Who are you?" Ruckus inquired. "Did White Jesus send a white angel to stop this nigga monster?"

"No! I am here to save all of you! Get back old man!" The mysterious European man barked to Ruckus. He brandished a machete from his holster as well as a Soviet Union SVT-40 rifle.

"Yesssir Mr. White Man Sir!" Ruckus complied without much hesitation. "Please be careful though!"

The mystery tank of a man loomed in his stature across from the awaiting werewolf. "Come get me _Oboroten_!" he thundered. The werewolf appeared to have a gleam in its eye as it a head-on charge for the man. The werewolf thundered towards the man on all fours. Just as the beast was inches away from biting through the man's jugular, the man leapt out of the way and with 1 swift motion, he made a gash on the beast's right shoulder with his machete. The werewolf howled in pain while Jazmine grimaced.

" _Ahhhhhhh!"_ Huey thoughts cried out in pain. He had just been thinking of a way to calm down when this new, clearly foreign white man tried to kill him! The massive European, clearly a barbarian looked to be bent on spilling Huey's blood. He was obviously going for the werewolf but Huey endured the pain psychologically. _Must resist urge to fight….._

The werewolf clutched its shoulder in pain. Its European opponent stalked it as the beast nursed its wound.

"Not so tough now are you?" the man taunted. "I sense you are merely a boy."

"He's really a little nigga!" Ruckus shouted from afar. "See his afro? Straight from the jungles of Kenya!"

"I see" the man replied almost humorously. Just as the man said this however, the werewolf found the strength to leap off its hind legs and launch itself straight into the man. The mystery man was caught flatfooted as he grappled with the beast, dropping both his machete and rifle in the process.

"Oh no! That white man's in trouble!" cried Uncle Ruckus.

The man fell backwards with the werewolf still in his grasp. Its mandibles were inches away from tearing into flesh. From a distance, Ruckus squirmed with fright. "I have to save him! Before that nigga werewolf turns him into a werewolf too!" Ruckus gathered himself together and took a deep breath. Then, he charged head-on towards the werewolf. He managed to attach a knife to his rifle, forming a bayonet. "FOR THE WHITE FOLKS OF WOODCREST!" he cried as a battle cry.

Submerged under the werewolf's grasp and fighting its maw, the mystery man actually struggled. For a young werewolf, it was a very strong werewolf. The boy inside was possibly fueled by hatred or vengeance. As his massive hands held the monster's jaws clamped shut, the werewolf's pressure suddenly lessened. The werewolf cried in pain was instantly thrown to the side.

"There! I thought I was gonna lose you Mr. White Man!" a grateful and exhausted Uncle Ruckus said. The man's stern and serious expression evolved into one of gratitude.

"Thank you. I lost my footing there."

"No problem! Always a pleasure to save a white person! As long as you ain't a monkey, a spic, a yellow commie, a kike, a sand monkey, or some other minority I can't name off the top of my dumb nigga brain, then you're a friend to me!" Ruckus said with glee.

The werewolf straggled and writhed on the ground before getting up on its hind legs and running into the looming woods.

The mystery man watched in frustration as the beast escaped their sight. He sighed and turned back to Ruckus. "Looks like we have a hunt on our hands" he said gruffly.

"'We'?"

"Emmerich Volkov. Werewolf Hunter" said Emmerich Volkov. He extended a powerful hand for Ruckus to shake. Ruckus once again appeared to stare at the mystery man with a mixture of respect, amazement, and a hint of fandom.

"Uncle Ruckus, no relation" replied Uncle Ruckus. Volkov firmly shook Ruckus's beefy, black hand.

"What is your experience with combat?" questioned Emmerich.

"Well, I've helped lynch a few niggas in my day" replied Ruckus. "Those African savages fought like dogs."

"I'll bet. "

"How we supposed to find the wolf?"

"He is hunting. He will go where there are humans for him to kill."

"That forest path is a shortcut to the town square. The nigga werewolf must be heading that way" suggested Ruckus.

"Agreed. We must follow. However, we won't cover enough ground on foot."

"We can take my truck!" volunteered Ruckus. He gestured to his rusty pick-up truck.

"Fine" Volkov sighed in agreement. As he followed Ruckus over to the truck, each of the 3 children gave Volkov a different look. Riley gave him a look of jealousy as he felt threatened by "dis nigga's skills", Cindy gave him a look of admiration, while Jazmine gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Mr. Volkov gets co-pilot. Cindy you go in the back while the nigga and the mixed breed sit in the way back!" Ruckus ordered the children.

"What?!" Riley and Jazmine protested.

A few minutes later, they were driving down the mostly abandoned road to town square. It was going to be a short ride. Out in the way back, Riley huffed. He saw his breath through the cold air. "Man, Granddad's probably at home, fuckin' a hoe" he mused. "That old ass nigga probably be doin' that hoebag on my bed."

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Don't tell me that!" protested Jazmine. "It's already midnight" she sighed, checking her glitter wristwatch.

"You ass is fucked" Riley taunted. Jazmine glared at him. "And you still look gay." Jazmine scowled.

"I can't believe your grandfather has no idea that Huey is a werewolf."

"That old nigga don't know alotta shit" replied Riley.

Inside the truck, Cindy McPherson listened in on the conversation Ruckus was having with Emmerich Volkov.

"I was the son of a German and Russian couple" Volkov explained. "My father lived in the Soviet Union and my mother was born in Germany. She lived in East Berlin prior to the Berlin Wall's collapse."

"How'd you learn to hunt werewolves?"

"My father taught me. He was an expert hunter before… a werewolf killed him. He was the first werewolf I killed."

"Oh… I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be; you weren't involved in the matter." An awkward silence ensued for around 4 minutes.

"So… You don't like niggas?"

"I never said I did like them, did I?"

"No."

"Then there you have it."

"Are you a werewolf enthusiast too?"

"I guess. As a seasoned claimer of werewolf lives, I have my fair share of essential knowledge. How about you? Have you ever killed a werewolf?" As he drove, Uncle Ruckus looked down in shame.

"No…" he sighed slowly.

"Is this the town square?" Volkov asked, changing the subject.

"Yes" Cindy replied from the backseat, who was eager to talk to the new European man.

Ruckus veered left and parked in an empty lot where it would be a short walk into the town square. "How will we know of the werewolf's here?" Cindy asked Volkov.

"If we hear its howling. Screams of those suffering are another sigh also."

"Oh."

Riley and Jazmine climbed out of the truck.

"I wanna go home" whined Jazmine.

"Thought you wanted to save Huey" said Riley.

"I wanna go home then save Huey tomorrow" Jazmine complained.

"All you niggas is gay" muttered Riley.

"It seems that we beat the werewolf to how you Americans say it, 'the party'" observed Volkov as he checked the town square's perimeter with Uncle Ruckus.

"What do you think we should do now, Mr. Volkov Sir?" asked Ruckus.

"Now, we wait."

"Yes Sir!"

Volkov and Ruckus returned to the children. While they were gone, Riley caught Cindy gossiping to Jazmine about Volkov.

"He's so strong… He's so huge… I think I like that nigga…" Cindy said to her friend.

"If you're trying to cheer me up Cindy, it isn't working" Jazmine coldly replied.

"If you trying to be gay, it's workin'" Riley chimed in.

Volkov suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shhhhh! Quiet! All of you!" he whispered harshly. Everyone ceased to make any noises. Volkov's ears seem to twitch like a dog's as he listened. Riley tried to concentrate on the seemingly quit night of nothing. Then, he heard it. He heard a faint howl. Then, that growl grew louder. "He's close" whispered Volkov. Volkov motioned Ruckus to follow him. Ruckus complied easily and snuck off with Volkov without telling the kids to do anything. Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy were left in the dark.

"They left us!" Jazmine frantically whispered.

"Yo! Shut yo ass up!" ordered Riley. Once it was completely silent, he seemed to listen intently for any sudden noise. Not a creature stirred; there weren't even crickets chirping.

Chapter 10

Volkov had led Ruckus beyond the parking lot and into a hedge line. After clambering their way through that arduous obstacle of vegetation, they happened upon a clearing of concrete.

"Are you sure that the noise came from this direction?" Ruckus asked. The only thing that the two men could hear now were their own whispers in the dark.

"Yes; trust me" Volkov quickly replied with zero compassion.

"Oh I trust you without question. I trust all white men —" Ruckus's rant of compliments was cut off by the brash and hostile entrance of a massive form crashing through the adjacent hedge line.

"IT'S HIM!" Volkov hollered. He and Ruckus raised their guns.

 _Shit, them again!_ Huey thought. _They're going to hurt me… unless I do something. Wait… No. Must resist…. Gahhhhhhh…_

The werewolf snarled at the two men but remained still. "He is going to pounce…" said Volkov. The werewolf began to drool from its slightly opened jaws. "Steady…." Sweat trickled down Volkov's face like a fountain despite the chilly, October air. Beside him, Ruckus seemed to fidget. Driven by pure rage, he desired a crack at the demented nigga werewolf. "Steady…"

Ruckus lost it. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ruckus cried, charging forward. Ruckus's attempt at a charge was pathetic: he began to trip on his dwindling quality shoes as the werewolf moved against him.

"Stop Ruckus!" Volkov cried. The werewolf lunged at the oncoming form of Uncle Ruckus.

"Sorry, nigger. Malcolm X and Obama aren't here to see ya die — Ahhhh!" As Ruckus said this, he narrowlily dodged a swipe from 1 of the werewolf's deadly piercing claws. As Ruckus collected himself from his fall, Volkov lunged and managed to roundhouse kick the werewolf. The werewolf landed on the ground by a brick wall.

Riley had convinced Jazmine and Cindy to follow him in order to see Ruckus and Volkov fight the werewolf. Despite the inevitable feelings of sorrow, Riley still wanted to see the hell that would follow from the fight.

Chapter 11

Ruckus and Volkov had the werewolf cornered. Like a frightened animal, the monster cowered in the corner. The beast nipped at its second gunshot wound. "We have him now!" declared Ruckus. From a distance, Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy stared.

"I can't watch!" Jazmine buried her face in her hands.

Riley stood with a seemingly placid expression. Withholding his feelings, he suddenly could not take it any longer.

"Ahhhh! My brotha gonna die!" he suddenly cried. "C-Murph, hold me!" he screamed to his friend. Cindy reacted with a flattered look on her face.

"I thought you was always sayin' hugging was gay" she said, and looked on to see what Ruckus and Volkov would do.

"I dunno… A nigga don't wanna lose his brotha!" Riley appeared to be losing it.

The werewolf continued to cower in fear.

 _I see them suffering_ Huey thought. He sensed Riley and Jazmine's cries of sorrow and sympathy. It made him realize that people do care about him. He stared through the wolf's eyes at his oncoming adversaries. Huey suddenly came to a realization. _They can't save me but the ones who I have faith in can._

Volkov made the first move. Huey saw no other choice. Using every last bit of weak energy he possessed, the werewolf leapt up and clawed Volkov in the eye before moving to bite the Russian German's chest. Volkov was shocked, but not too shocked as he managed to fire a single silver bullet into the werewolf's thigh as he was in the beast's jaws. Huey felt the poisonous, impactful sting of the silver. He read that silver was a werewolf's weakness.

Volkov collapsed. He lay in a growing pool of blood that spewed from the hole in his chest. Intestines fell out of the hole in his stomach. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruckus cried.

The werewolf staggered from its new wound.

Ruckus was about to charge but the werewolf swatted the fat man to the side. Ruckus landed on his head and appeared to lose consciousness.

 _Am I dying?_ Huey Freeman thought. The silver burned. Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy ran over.

"Huey!" cried Riley. Riley crouched by the mortally wounded werewolf. "Please don't die on me, faggot!"

"We don't want to lose you…" Jazmine tearfully stated. "Your family and friends won't let you!"

 _Family. Friends. The ones who I am supposed to hold faith in?_

"Guys! It's Volkov!" Cindy suddenly cried. She led Riley and Jazmine over to where the Russian German lay. By now, he was nearly submerged in a lake of his own blood and insides.

"Children… There is still hope" he moaned.

"For Huey?" Jazmine asked desperately.

"Yes… He will die… unless.

"Unless what, nigga?!" Riley demanded. Volkov suddenly produced a vile. He gently placed it in Riley's hands.

"Liquid silver" he said weakly. "It is not lethal. It is the only non-lethal method to breaking the werewolf's curse. He must drink the entire vile."

"What about you?" Cindy asked. Her blue eyes became wet with falling tears.

"My time is near. I am bit. The moon is full. I will turn soon. I am of no use to this earth any longer. You are this town's last hope. With the faith and care that you hold with your friend, you can save this city… Remember, always have faith…" Volkov's voice trailed off. He held his Soviet rifle under his chin. "Now go…" Jazmine realized what was about to happen and took off running towards the werewolf. Riley slipped the vile in his pocket. Cindy followed behind Jazmine. Riley followed as well but he kept his eyes on Volkov. He watched as Volkov pulled the trigger. He saw and heard the last shot fired from Volkov's rifle. He grimaced as broken pieces of Volkov's brain littered the sidewalk.

Riley caught up with Jazmine and Cindy. Together, they gathered around the werewolf. 5 minutes ago, this creature intimidated the children with its ferocious aura of menace. Now, the werewolf struggled to even walk. The once fearsome night stalker devolved into a nearly docile, pathetic dog. But this dog had Huey Freeman trapped inside somewhere.

 _This Wolf is no longer at my feet_ , Huey thought. The more agony the Wolf felt, the more confident Huey felt.

Riley looked into the werewolf's formerly deadly eyes and now saw the eyes of his brother. "Huey, I know you in there nigga" Riley said with a surprisingly sympathetic tone. "I got some good shit here" he gestured to the vile of liquid silver. The werewolf's eyes glazed over lazily. Its eyes seemed more human with every minute.

"You're gonna be our Huey again!" Jazmine declared in the most optimistic tone she's had in almost 5 hours. Jazmine's joyous giggles suddenly seem to aggravate the werewolf.

 _She's being annoying, as usual,_ Huey thought. _But, she and Riley care about me. They have faith in me. And… I have faith in them…._ His thoughts relaxed.

The werewolf suddenly relaxed once more.

Riley stepped forward again, vile in hand. "Aight nigga, open up. You gots shit to drink" he ordered. Riley made a grab for the werewolf's face.

"Reezy —" Cindy was cut off as the werewolf instantly lashed out as Riley force grabbed its jaws.

"Awwww fuck!" Riley cried. He narrowly avoided getting bitten. Riley jumped back. The moment his Tim's hit the pavement, the werewolf relaxed.

 _I can't fight… I need this…_

"Riley" Jazmine whispered. "Let's both give it to him." Riley scowled and threw his hands up.

"Fine! But I ain't holding your hand. That's gay." Jazmine nodded with a glare. She and Riley crept forward. "You take the bottle" Riley handed Jazmine the liquid silver. "If anybody here gets bit, it sure as hell ain't gonna be Young Reezy." Jazmine grimaced.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

Jazmine placed a hand cautiously and gently on the werewolf's chest. "Hey Huey… We're here to make you all better" she said with a relaxing tone, as if she was speaking to a baby. The werewolf seemed to make a low growl, almost like a cat's purring. Next, Riley rubbed the werewolf as softly as he could.

"Man, dis is so gay but a real nigga helps his brotha" Riley said. "Bros over hoes" he said meekly, glancing at Jazmine.

Jazmine's petting hand slid up to the werewolf's snout. As carefully as she could, she almost seemed to tickle the werewolf's mouth. The werewolf continued to resonate with a soft purr. Its jaws suddenly opened and Jazmine seized the day. She tipped the now open bottle into the werewolf's mouth. Liquid silver trickled in and went down the beast's throat. Immediately, the beast seemed even more relaxed than a few moments ago.

"He… He looks calmer" observed Jazmine. That ever prevalent optimism in her voice seemed to suddenly return at the moment. The werewolf stared back at the children through eyes that now did not glow menacingly red. The werewolf had the eyes of Huey Freeman. The menacing stare of a killer canine began to soften and morph. Fur began to recede and the canine incisors inside the werewolf's shrinking jaws dwindled back into the molars of a human being. Soon, a shirtless and lightly furred, humanoid figure lay before the children. He did not move. He was completely naked save for a pair of loose boxers. He was still. Then, his right and left arms raised up as if he were reaching for the sky.

Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy stared down at Huey Freeman. Huey Freeman's eyes twitched and blinked rapidly. Out of his mouth came a low groan. The majority of fur had fallen off of his face and body, leaving behind only some of his chest hair from puberty and his afro. With his hands reaching for the sky, he seemed to be reaching upt them as if he were rwaching up to God.

"Aye Huey! You safe!" cried Riley happily.

"Huey, you're safe!" Jazmine squealed with glee.

"Good to see yo face for once" Cindy grinned. Riley and Jazmine each took a hand of Huey's and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you…" he moaned. "Damn, this has been hell…"

"We know nigga."

"I… killed people. Kids… In cold blood…. As the Werewolf…." He turned to Cindy McPhearson. "I'm extremely sorry about your friend Kelly. I was cursed. I had no idea what I was doing…"

"I forgive you, Huey" Cindy solemnly said. She pulled him into a friendly hug. Jazmine quickly joined in, leaving Riley a loner. He huffed to himself but closed his eyes and joined in, muttering "dis is gay" under his breath. A few spotty tears streamed down Jazmine's and Cindy's faces.

"Okay, it's not like I died" Huey said somewhat coldheartedly.

"You could have died" countered Jazmine. Huey glanced over at the corpse of Volkov and felt his body. He felt the bullet holes where the silver bullets had gone right through his cursed body.

"Yeah… You're right…."

"Aye, let's get the fuck outta here" Riley said.

"I second that" replied Cindy.

"Me too" Jazmine said.

Huey appeared to walk with a limp. Riley quickly came to his brother's aid and helped him walk. Cindy got on Huey's other side and helped too while Jazmine waked beside them. As they passed the unconscious form of Uncle Ruckus, Jazmine felt compelled to wake him up and bring him home. Riley's ears perked up when he heard sirens in the distance.

"Yo! It's the cops!" he whispered. Huey turned to Jazmine who still stared at Uncle Ruckus.

"Leave him. He'll wake up soon." Huey said. Jazmine simply nodded and ran to keep up with the others. The 4 children walked under the cover of night without the aid of any light.

Chapter 12

Huey's strong sense of direction managed to get them back into their neighborhood. With their houses on the same street, the four kids went the some direction down the block.

"We'll walk with you guys home" Jazmine said.

"Whatever" Huey said.

"Wow, it's 2 am. Happy November 1st" Jazmine said with a slight smile as she checked her watch.

"Fuck nigga, hope Granddad's asleep" said Riley.

"Yeah, me too" Huey quietly replied. Riley opened the door and he and Cindy helped Huey to the nearby couch. "I think my legs are feeling better" Huey grimaced.

Riley turned on the living room lights, unaware of the impending threat of them catching Robert Freeman's notice.

"Yo I think Granddad's sleepin' —"

"OH! OHHHHHHHHH!" a shrill female voice boomed. All the kids except Huey jumped.

"The hell was that?" asked Cindy. Huey closed his eyes and sighed.

"Riley… Granddad was right."

"What you mean?"

"He's… doing a hoe. Some mom…." Jazmine covered her mouth in disgust while Cindy looked down at the ground.

"AH HELL NO!" Riley bellowed.

"Quiet Riley!" Huey hissed.

"Awwwww…. Boys! Is that y'all downstairs? Ohhhhhhh baby, keep doin' that…. Mmmmmm…." Granddad's suspicious yet serene tone startled the kids. Jazmine looked like she was going to be sick. Cindy appeared to gesture for the front door.

"Yo… Me and Jazmine gonna leave. We uhhhh, havin' a sleepover. And y'all can't come. See ya boyz later" Cindy stammered in response. She then pushed Jazmine towards the front door and opened it. The two girls fled across the street to Jazmine's house and left the Freeman boys alone.

"Man, now we stuck here with those noises!" complained Riley.

"Calm down. Let's just crash in the basement" groaned Huey. He and Riley grabbed a few extra blankets, some dinner, and headed downstairs to avoid the buzz.

Chapter 13

November 1st brought nothing significant. Neither did November 2nd. However, there were plenty of news reports detailing the "2015 Halloween Massacres of Woodcrest". Uncle Ruckus was interviewed by the local news station. Reporters laughed in his face when he attempted to press charges for the homicide murder of Emmerich Volkov on " a werewolf and a couple monkeys". No sign of any type of unknown creature was ever found.

Huey was smart and avoided going out ion public for a couple days until the news stories dispersed. Still an introvert, Huey suddenly noticed a decrease in Riley's activities about a week after the whole incident. Jazmine frequented their house and there weren't any problems with her besides her bubbly personality. Cindy didn't stop by as much with Riley seemingly isolating himself. By November 11th, Huey began to become concerned for his younger brother.

That night, Huey decided just to sleep on it. Around midnight, after Huey was sound asleep, the moon was full. Riley was wide awake. In the bed adjacent to Huey's, Riley looked at the full moon through his open window. He took a quick glance over at Huey, who was sleeping like a rock. Taking the opportunity, Riley stood at the windowsill, opened up the window. Looking up at the illuminant full moon, he howled into the night.

THE END?


End file.
